


Shivering

by Amedia



Category: The Wizard of Oz & Related Fandoms, Tin Man (2007)
Genre: Cabin Fic, Cliche, Cold Weather, First Time, Gift Fic, M/M, Mild Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amedia/pseuds/Amedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cain and Glitch take shelter from an unexpected storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shivering

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the demilos_wagon yuletide exchange as a gift for archon_mentha, in response to the following portions of her request: 
> 
> "Prompts: I ... wish there was more smut - especially kinky smut - in this fandom. If you're comfortable going there, that'd be awesome. - For Ambrose (or Glitch)/Cain, I'd love a classic, unexpectedly-trapped-in-a-cabin/forced-to-share-a-bed-or-sleeping-bag-and-what-a-shock-they-end-up-having-sex story. In this scenario, I prefer Glimbrose to be the more aggressive one. Power imbalance/kinks a major plus but not necessary." 
> 
> Beta'd by TODS.
> 
> Originally posted on Livejournal, January 20, 2009

"Look, sweetheart, whatever it is you don't want to tell me about, it can't be worse than freezing to death," Cain growled. He threw back the blankets of the single cot in the hunting cabin he had located by memory, grumbling to himself. "I've never heard of snowstorms this late in the spring in this part of the country. We were lucky not to get frostbite. Anyway, it's too cold to sleep apart, even with the fire. Get in here."

Glitch shrugged and climbed in with his back to Cain. "Your logic, is, as always, impeccable," he said.

"You being sarcastic?" Cain asked.

"I'm too cold to be sarcastic," said Glitch with a tired sigh. "Can we stoke the fire any higher?"

"Not if it's going to last all night. There's limited fuel here. We were lucky to find anything left. The stores in these places are usually depleted by spring, and they're not restocked until fall."

Glitch nodded. "I understand. Just our luck to get caught in a freak snowstorm." He reflected for a moment. "The weather's going to be weird all year, I suppose. I heard somewhere that there might have been an unusually long eclipse recently." 

Cain chuckled. The snowstorm howled outside, but the cabin walls and roof held firm against it. Cain wrapped himself around his friend, pulled the covers up, and tried to think warm thoughts. He was asleep a minute later.

******

Half an hour later, he was awake again and extremely disoriented. He found himself flat on his back with his hands over his head. His wrists were held in a tight grip, and when he tried to move, he found that someone was holding his thighs down with a well-placed knee. He opened his eyes.

"Ha!" Glitch loomed over him, his face inches from Cain's. The firelight danced in his eyes, which seemed ever so slightly out of focus. "Tell me you don't want this, Tin Man, and I'll stop." He closed the distance between them and caught Cain's lips in a bruising kiss.

Cain was gasping for air by the time Glitch pulled back. "I can't tell you that," he admitted, panting. 

Glitch smiled. "I didn't think so," he said triumphantly, and kissed Cain again, even harder this time. He let go suddenly and transferred his mouth to Cain's neck, biting and sucking and finally looking down at his handiwork with a satisfied sigh. "Mine!" he said in excitement, and began unbuttoning Cain's vest with one hand, still using the other to keep Cain's wrists confined.

"Hey! It's cold in here!" Cain protested.

"I can tell," Glitch said, amused, as he finished with the vest and unbuttoned the shirt beneath. "You're all goosebumps." He stroked his hand down Cain's exposed chest. Cain shivered as Glitch's hand brushed deliberately over his nipples; when Glitch circled his navel with one lazy finger, Cain gasped and arched his back. 

Glitch let go of Cain's wrists. "Take your pants off," he ordered. Cain hesitated. "Now," Glitch said, with a cold command in his tone.

_Maybe this is a really bad dream_ , Cain thought, and then he caught a glimpse of Glitch, who was undressing himself with efficient speed, his skin glowing golden in the firelight. Cain had never looked at Glitch like this before, and he caught his breath at the sheer beauty of the man. "Get back down here," Cain ordered, and pulled the startled Glitch back down onto him, yanking the covers back over both of them.

He felt Glitch's narrow, straight hips against his own, not at all what he was used to, but erotic nonetheless. Then he felt something else he wasn't used to. Cain felt a sudden stab of fear, not knowing where this was going next. Glitch put his mouth against Cain's ear, and whispered, "I'm not going to hurt you." He drew back just a little and Cain felt warm breath against his cheek as Glitch continued, "Someday I may just roll you over and do exactly what you're afraid of now. But on that day, it'll be your idea." The confidence in Glitch's voice was reassuring—and a huge turn-on.

Glitch moved off to one side again and began stroking Cain's stomach with slow horizontal strokes that moved gradually downward. Just as Cain thought that Glitch was going to touch his privates, Glitch switched direction, now moving his hand down to trace one hip all the way down to the thigh, and back up, repeating the same movement on the other side. Cain realized that Glitch was very carefully stroking every inch of lower abdomen and upper thigh within reach, and equally carefully avoiding everything else. It was maddening.

"Glitch?" Cain asked in a whisper, scarcely trusting his voice.

Again he felt that warm breath against his ear. "Yes?"

Cain couldn't put what he wanted into words. "Glitch, please…" he whispered.

He felt Glitch's fingers barely ghosting over his penis with a touch lighter than a feather. It was tender and exquisite and nowhere near enough.

"I can't hear you, Cain," Glitch said with a smile, and nipped at his earlobe.

Cain turned his head so that he and Glitch were nose to nose. " _Now_ , Glitch," he growled.

Glitch smiled wider. "Your wish is my command," he said and began stroking Cain's erection with a firm touch, shifting to encircle the shaft with his fingers. 

After the long, teasing buildup, Cain could not resist thrusting up into the warm circle of flesh formed by Glitch's hand. He looked straight into Glitch's unfocused eyes and whispered his name again just as he felt release take him over the edge. Glitch didn't let go until Cain was finished; then he stroked Cain's cheek and kissed him one more time, very gently.

"I think I've got a handkerchief around here somewhere," Glitch said in a more normal voice, leaning partway out of bed and rummaging around in the pile of clothes he had left on the floor.

"Wait." Cain said. "Don't you want to, um … finish?"

Glitch brought his arm back up from the floor, a handkerchief triumphantly clutched in his hand. "If you wanted me to wait, you should have let me know," he said, wiping the stickiness off of Cain's abdomen. "When you whispered my name like that, the last time—" Glitch shrugged. "Well, I just couldn't stop it." He shifted to using the handkerchief on himself, looking away from Cain with a slight blush.

Cain was startled by the idea that Glitch, who had been so confident and in charge, could be suddenly undone by a passionate whisper. He reached out and patted Glitch's cheek. "We'll have to do something about that next time," he said.

"Next time," Glitch murmured happily. "Next time. I'd like that." He tossed the handkerchief on the floor and snuggled up, back to Cain, in the same position in which they had originally fallen asleep.

"Shouldn't we put some clothes back on?" Cain asked, though he was reluctant to leave the cocoon of covers, or the warm skin-to-skin contact.

"Warmer this way," said Glitch. "If we had a chalkboard, I could prove it to you."

"I'll take your word for it," said Cain.

******

Cain awoke the next morning with an armful of naked Glitch, which, he reflected, was a very nice way to wake up. "Good morning, sweetheart," he said into Glitch's ear, pulling a few stray locks of Glitch's hair out of the way as he did.

 

"Good morning, Cain," Glitch said sleepily. "Hey, why don't I have any clothes on?"

"You told me it was warmer this way, remember?" Cain said. "You got all scientific about it. And you were right."

"Okay," Glitch said. Cain began to throw the covers back and Glitch pulled his side back up. "Five more minutes?"

Cain laughed and got up to stoke the fire. Looking outside, he saw that it had finally stopped snowing; they'd be able to resume their journey safely. He whistled as he got dressed, feeling a pleasant warmth inside as a result of the previous night. _Next time. I'd like that._ The aggressive side of Glitch that he had seen was exciting, and while he had been glad to have Glitch as a friend, he was unexpectedly happier to have him as a lover.

While they were repacking and getting ready to head back out, Glitch said hesitantly, "Um, Cain, I hope I didn't do anything inappropriate last night?"

Cain thought his heart would stop. "What do you mean, Glitch?" he asked carefully, double-knotting the laces on one boot and then turning to the other.

"Well," Glitch said, not looking at him, "You know how some people walk in their sleep? I do … other things." He pulled his gloves out of his coat pockets and began putting them on. "Once I went to my laboratory and re-arranged all my instruments. Another time I got up and cooked a three-course meal. Then there was the time I woke up one of the maids—" he broke off at the shocked look on Cain's face and added hastily, "—and did nothing of the sort!"

"Of what sort?"

"Whatever sort you're thinking. I apparently taught her to waltz. She won a dancing competition later that year, as a matter of fact."

Cain forced himself to smile. The warmth he had felt inside had dissipated, leaving an icy chill. Glitch had simply been—well, something like sleepwalking—the night before. It hadn't meant a damned thing. "Next time" wasn't ever going to happen. And the new facet of Glitch's personality was just an illusion.

Glitch was still talking. "The psychiatrist said it was nothing to worry about."

"Really," Cain choked out, trying to sound casually interested as he wrapped his scarf around his neck and tucked it into the collar of his coat.

Glitch nodded. "Really. And he said that I would never do anything against my nature, or anything that I didn't want to do in the first place." 

_Anything that I didn't want to do in the first place._ Warmth began to steal back into Cain's heart. 

Glitch looked at Cain closely. "You haven't answered my question, Cain. Did I do anything inappropriate last night?"

Cain unwound his scarf, pulling his collar down, and Glitch's eyes grew wide when he saw the mark he had inflicted. He reached out as if to touch it, then drew his hand back.

"I did that?"

Cain grinned, rewinding the scarf. "And a lot more."

Glitch began to turn away, muttering under his breath. Cain reached out and turned him back. "But to answer your question, no. You didn't do anything inappropriate at all." Watching Glitch's expression change from panic to relief, Cain took both of Glitch's hands in his own. "In fact, I wish you'd do it again sometime. Preferably when you're awake."

Glitch smiled, a glint of his earlier confidence returning to his eyes. "Your wish is my command."


End file.
